1. Field of Invention
The subject matter of this application is in the field portable single serve brewing apparatus and a method for brewing coffee or the like using the same.
2. Background
Brewed or steeped beverages are popular drinks throughout the United States and around the world. Coffee and tea are just two examples of brewed or steeped beverages that are consumed in large quantities on a daily basis. Many different types of brewing or steeping apparatus or applications are known and have proven useful for preparing brewed or steeped beverages.
Recently, “single-serve” (typically around twelve ounces or less) brew beverage apparatus have become common. However, these apparatus are not portable and, as a result, do not meet the needs of transient beverage drinkers. Furthermore, known beverage apparatus do not provide for customization of the brewing process to the taste of the beverage drinker. Portability and customization are particularly important in the office work-place setting where typically a single beverage apparatus must serve a variety of beverage consuming pallets or where every beverage consumer must bring a beverage apparatus into the work place.
Another problem that exist involves beverage apparatus with reusable cartridges. Typically, these apparatus offer the ability to customize a drink but offer poor filtering mechanics, leaving much of the micro grinds in a beverage. Also, reusable cartridges are difficult to clean and are “apparatus specific,” meaning they can only be used with one apparatus. Yet still, these reusable cartridges are not easily used to produced customized drinks. Thus, a need exists for a system that is more universal and that features customizable filtration.